pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Rock-Hard rematch with Brock!
A Rock-Hard Rematch with Brock! 'is the 5th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer does a rematch against Brock. With a new Pokemon with new potential, he might win. However, will a malfunction throw off the match? Story (Spencer and Rhonda are walking towards the Pewter Gym) Rhonda: Don't worry about losing. You have a great new Pokemon, and that strategy we came up with! Spencer: Yah! Time to Rock the Brock! (goes into the Gym) Brock: Hmm, I know a lot of trainers who would give up if they were you... I'm impressed! Spencer: Yah, prepare to be... ROCKED!! Brock: Seriously? Let's just get this over with... I see you have a new Pokemon... Since I have two, you need to choose two of yours... Spencer: Charmander and Porygon! Brock: Ok... Go, Geodude! (sends out Geodude) Geodude: Geo-duude! Spencer: Go, Charmander! (sends out Charmander) Charmander: Charman! Brock: Geodude, use Rock Throw! Geodude: Geooo-Dude! (grows a rock in hand and throws it at Charmander) Spencer: Charmander, use Scratch! Charmander: Char! (breaks the rock with its claws) Spencer: Now use Ember! Charmander: Chaar-man! (shoots small fireballs at Geodude, weakening him) Brock: Use Tackle! Geodude: Geooo! (charges at Charmander) Spencer: Charmander, use Scratch! Charmander: Chaaar! (charges ar Geodude) Brock: Geodude, use Defense Curl! (Geodude curls up into a ball just as Charmander lands its hit) (Geodude flies across the gym, then uncurls) Spencer: Now! Charmander, use Dragon Rage! Charmander: Chaaaaaar! (a blue beam comes out of Charmander's mouth, hitting Geodude and knocking it out) Spencer: Yay! Training ''does help! Brock: Well, that's 1 out of 2. Go Onix! (sends out Onix) Onix: (roars) Brock: Onix, use Tackle! (Onix charges towards Charmander) Spencer: Charmander, use Scratch on the horn! Charmander: Char-mand! (Slashes Onix's horn, damaging it) Onix: (roars) Spencer: Charmander, use Dragon Rage! Charmander: Chaar-maaan! (Fires a blue beam from his mouth) Brock: Onix! Dodge! (Onix curves to dodge Dragon Rage) Brock: Now use Rock Tomb! (Onix compresses Charmander in rocks, knocking him out) Spencer: Get well soon, Charmander (withdraws Charmander). Go, Porygon! (sends out Porygon) Porygon: Pory-y-gon! Brock: Onix, use Rock Tomb! (A wall of rocks starts grinding on Porygon) Spencer: Porygon, use Sharpen! (White lines fly out in between the rocks) Spencer: Cut through the rocks! (Porygon cuts through a rock with its body, freeing itself) Brock: Use Constrict! (Onix wraps itslef around Porygon) Spencer: Use Conversion 2! Porygon: Por-y! (turns blue, indicating that it is a Water-type) (Onix hurts itself by touching Porygon, so it lets go. Conversion2 then wears off) Spencer: Finish him off with Psybeam! Porygon: Pory-y- (starts malfunctioning) -eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Spencer: Come on! Another malfunction! Brock: Onix! Use Tackle! (Onix rams into Porygon, knocking him across the gym) Porygon: Poooor-eeeeee... Spencer: Go Porygon! I beleive in you! Por-y-gon! Por-y-gon! Por-y-gon! Come on, Rhonda! Spencer and Rhonda: Por-y-gon! Por-y-gon! Por-y-gon! Por-y-gon! Porygon: (gets up and starts levitating weakly) Brock: Oh, you got to be kidding me! Onix, use Tackle! (Onix lunges towards Porygon) Spencer: Porygon, use Psybeam on the horn! Porygon: Por-eee! (Shoots a pink beam at Onix's horn, messing up Onix's head magney) Onix: (roars) (due to Onix's magnet being mixed up, it swings its head around the gym until it hits its head on the side, knocking him out) Spencer: Yay! (runs over to Porygon to congratulate him) Porygon: Pooor-yyy- (falls over, fainted) Spencer: Don't worry! I'll heal you! (withdraws Porygon) Brock: Hmm, I haven't seen dedication like that in years. Here, take the badge... (gives Boulder Badge) Spencer: Yay! (puts badge in badge case) Rhonda: You go on to the Pokemon center. I'm gonna battle Brock myself) Spencer: OK! (runs off) (Later, at the Pokemon Center) (Spencer, Pidgey, and Charmander are eating Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs. Porygon is watching) Spencer: (turns on Pokedexs translator) Can you even eat, Porygon? Porygon: (through translator) I do not have to consume food, but I can still taste it. Still, I do not want these Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs. According to my online searches, do you know what goes into them? Spencer: Nope! Rhonda: (walks in) Well, Brock was easy. I guess it is to anyone with a good Water-type. So, where do you wanna go next? Spencer: The Pewter Museum! Charmander: (through translator) Yah, I've always wanted to see it. Professor Oak told me about it, but never showed me it. Porygon: (through translator) History is pretty great. Plus, I can download a tour guide program to help you. Pidgey: (though translator) What's history? What's a museum? What's a Pewter? Spencer: Well you're about to find out! Let's go! (They all walk towards the Pewter museum) (Meanwhile, in a dark place) (A figure is seen on a computer) (On the computer screen, there is a blueprint of the Pewter Museum) ???: (zooms into an artifact) Hehehehe (stands up) Get ready world, Plan X is in action! (On the computer, the artifact zommed in on is labeled '''THE PAWAFURU STARMAPPING) Category:Episodes